Harris Wayland
Harris Cecil Wayland is Ed Cap's 10-year-old best friend and aspiring puppeteer, as well as the only child of the Wayland family. He appears in a couple Cap Family video clips in the Theory games and is a recurring character in later seasons of Supernanny: The Theory Animated. Biography Wayland was born on March 5th, 2024 in Jersey City, New Jersey to father Maddox (b. 1990), a preschool teacher, and mother Judy (b. 1991), a puppeteer and filmmaker. When he was just 1, he and his family moved to Manhattan, New York. Wayland first got into puppets when he was three years old when his mother would put on puppet shows for him at home. Wayland also watched VHS tapes and DVDs of 1990s-2000s children's shows featuring puppets ranging from Lamb Chop's Play-Along to LazyTown. Judy made him a degu puppet modeled after the family's pet degu Squeakers as a birthday present when Harris turned 6 years old. Harris called the degu puppet Dagmar and added a simple flower accessory on Dagmar's left ear to distinguish the puppet from Squeakers. From that point on, he performed puppet shows featuring Dagmar to entertain his family and friends, including Ed Cap. By the time he turned nine years old, he began crafting new puppets with the help of his mother and using them alongside Dagmar in performances. He and his mother also replaced the simple flower with a Chilean bellflower on Dagmar. Quotes Dagmar isn't my only puppet, oh, no. I have other puppets, including a talking wallet named Wallan and a phoenix named Arry. ~ Harris listing two of his other puppets. Appearance Harris is a boy of average height and weight with chestnut hair and brown eyes. He wears a variety of pastel polo shirts and woolly long-sleeved shirts (depending on the season) and long pants of varying colors. Personality Harris is ambiverted, smart, supportive, protective, cautious and gentle, spending equal amounts of time alone and with friends. However, he doesn't like to attack people physically, verbally or emotionally, and isn't a very good athlete.Because of this, the TT10 instead gives him defense and support-oriented missions. He dislikes mean people or animals such as Samuel the Otter and Dennis Cap, but wouldn't go as far as to actually hurting them in any way. He is protective of his puppets, treating them as his friends. He also gets nervous around ghosts, such as Michael and Cuong, mainly due to the fact that he didn't know his best friend had relatives and that he's afraid of deceased villager spirits. Aside from taking after his mother in the field of puppeteering, he takes after his father in teaching small children. Trivia *His first name is an almost anagram of Shari, but with an additional r. This is a reference to Shari Lewis, known for the puppet Lamb Chop. His middle name is a reference to Cecil from the children's puppet show Beany and Cecil. His surname is a reference to puppeteer Wayland Flowers. *Aside from his parents, his biggest influence is the late Shari Lewis. *He is allergic to avocado. Category:Males Category:Children Category:Pre-teens Category:Children from USA Category:Children from New York Category:People from New York Category:Children born in Jersey City, New Jersey Category:People born in 2024 Category:People born in March Category:People with Brown Eyes Category:People with Food Allergies